Space Combat
Any starship may attack another ship on its sensor log whilst in orbit of a planet. It may also decide to bombard estates on the world it is orbiting. Space combat is conducted in four rounds where each ship fires all weapons of the same speed at the same time according to the following sub-tasks. Sub-tasks 4 and 5 are done after 1-3 are done for all ships in that round. Shooting Roll to hit (1d10) - based on weapon accuracy + ship accuracy modifier + best shooting skill amongst captain and crew Note: A natural roll of 1 on the dice is always a miss regardless of modifiers. See also Starship Weapons Damage Roll damage (based on weapon) See also Starship Weapons Ship Defenses Roll save (dodge / energy / armour, only one / best versus weapon) See also Starship Defenses Hull Damage Allocate hull damage - if hull integrity is less than 20% of maximum roll 1d20, if greater than hull integrity percentage, the ship explodes See also Hull Points Armour and Internal Damage If the weapon damages the hull, roll 1d10 and add +1 per 10% of hull damage and -1 per rank of the best damage control skill onboard the ship. Add any modifier from the type of weapon used as well (e.g. +1 from plasma cannons). Then compare with the following table to see what internal damage occurs. The damage is cumulative (ie. rolling a modified 10 will result in the internal damage list at 5+, 7+, 9+ etc.) Integrity Breakdown and Explosions If a starship reaches 20% or less of its maximum hull points there is a chance the hulls will breakdown and turn into debris. Roll 1d20 and if the roll is equal or greater than the percentage of hull points remaining, the ship suffers an integrity breakdown. If a starship reaches 0 hull points it explodes and all characters, sections and cargo is destroyed with it unless it has escape pods installed. If it has escape pods, it suffers and integrity breakdown instead. The captain and crew of a ship that suffers integrity breakdown or no longer has a bridge section are moved to the nearest estate of their house. Any embarked armies are immediately disembarked when a ship suffers an integrity breakdown or are killed outright if it explodes and has no escape pods. Debris If a ship suffers an integrity breakdown or a ship is destroyed but has escape pods, all sections and cargo onboard the ship are turned into a debris field. Debris fields remain in place for a maximum of 1 year before dissipating. In that time, anyone may scan them (treated as a small ship) and pick up items they contain via the Salvage order. Characters Characters onboard a ship have a chance to be injured, wounded or die during space combat if their ship takes damage. This is determined at the end of combat. * Bridge or ship destroyed: All characters onboard the starship are dead unless the ship has escape pods in which case they are moved to the nearest estate of their house. * Hull Damaged: All characters roll once on the following table and add +1 for every 10 percent of the hull that is damaged. *If there is a character with the Medicine skill onboard the ship, all characters receive a -10 on the roll per rank of the skill (best ranked skill on the ship only). * If the captain of a ship dies, a random lieutenant will be automatically promoted to be the captain (ensigns are not eligible). Battle Resolution The battle is won by one side if the other suffers an integrity breakdown or explodes or has 20% less hull integrity and their ship survives. At the end of a space battle the captain and crew onboard surviving craft gain glory based on the following table: These values are modified by the character's glory modifier based on his traits.